Hurtful Words
by flowerpower71
Summary: After a particularly bad argument with America, Britain learns a lesson in saying things in anger that you cannot take back.


**I do not own Hetalia**

Arthur clenched his teeth together, trying his best to remain in his seat and not lunge across the table at the loudmouth obnoxious American who was babbling off yet another ridiculous plan. He was in yet another World Meeting (well technically Allies meeting since it was just him, Russia, China, America and France) He reached a hand up and rubbed his temples, a feeble attempt to fend off the on coming headache.

"And then I swoop in and save the day because as everyone knows, I'M THE HERO!" Alfred declared throwing his arms in the air and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"No, no, NO!" Arthur snapped. "That's a terrible idea!"

"Oh come on!" Alfred whined. "It wouldn't be the first time you got shot out of a plane!"

"Not just that, your whole bloody plan is ridiculous!"

"Az much az et painz moi to zay zis, Britain ez right." France spoke up twirling a random rose between his fingers. Arthur always wondered where he kept those...

"Ai-ya! I agree!" China piped up.

"Where would we even get a super cool robot suit anyway?" Russia asked confused.

America huffed, crossing his arms and turning his nose up in the air. "You guys are lame."

"No, we're sensible." Arthur spat acidly. "You never think these plans through!"

"I do so!"

"No you don't! You just blurt out whatever comes out of that big loud mouth of yours!" the British man slammed his fist onto the table, the vein in his head throbbing. "Why don't you stop being such a child and grow the bloody hell up?!"

"What's your problem dude?!" America scoffed.

"My problem?! MY problem?! I'll tell you what my problem is! My problem is the fact that I was foolish enough to not let France take you when I had the chance!"

Everyone blinked in surprise at this. They had seen the Brit loose his temper on multiple occasions and never batted an eye at it but this...this was a whole new level.

Arthur's body began to shake with all the pent up frustration and anger he'd been holding inside of him. His face and neck turning red with rage.

"I swear America your so frustrating! I mean my word can't you ever take anything seriously?!"

"I-"

"Shut up! I'm tired of listening to your constant babbling nonsense!"

"Britain..." Yao interjected trying to distract the Brit.

"You should be doing the calmin down now." Ivan added, but Arthur was on a roll.

"I fed you, I raised you, I clothed you, bloody hell I broke my freaking hand making you those toy soldiers! And how do you repay me? BY REVOLTING!"

"Anglanterre! Zat ez enough!" Francis barked rising from his chair. Britain ignored the Frenchman and began getting closer to America who was now cowering against the wall.

"I can't believe I wasted so many years raising an ungrateful spoiled little brat like you! I wish I didn't raise someone like you to be my little brother! GO DIE FOR ALL I CARE!"

The room fell into complete silence after that, the only sound being the panting of the personification of England. Arthur huffed, his shoulders shaking and his face returning to it's normal color. He let out one final sigh and looked up facing the American and immediately felt a wave a guilt wash over him, realizing what he had just said.

"A-Alfred-"

Alfred would have none of it. He slammed his eyes shut, tears already beginning to stream down his face and he bolted out the door.

"Alfred! Wait!" Arthur cried running after him but once he got out the door, the younger country had turned corner and disappeared.

Arthur frowned. What had he done? He sheepishly turned around and was met with the harsh, cold glares of the three other countries.

"Zat vaz completely uncalled for Anglanterre." France said waltzing past him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, da?" Russia glared, causing the British man to tremble in fear before he walked off. China paused for a second, glaring at Arthur and holding his panda in his arms.

"You an $$!" he snarled whipping his head and smacking the Brit in the face with his long ponytail as he followed after Russia and France.

"But I..." Britain said quietly as they left leaving him alone in the hallway. He let out a growl of frustration and punched the wall, sliding down into a sitting position. He sighed and ran his hands through his messy blonde hair.

"I didn't mean it..."

. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Arthur sighed through his nose as he pulled his car up in the driveway of Alfred's house. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and stuffed them in his pocket as he exited the vehicle and made his way to the door. He knocked three times and rang the doorbell.

No answer.

"America?" He called peeking in the window. It was dark inside the house. He knocked and called again. Still no answer.

"Alright then." he sighed and went over to the fake rock where he knew the American kept his spare key. Once the door was unlocked, he replaced the key and entered. The usual bright and sunny house was unusually dark and gloomy, matching the mood of it's owner.

"A-Alfred?" He called softely. He checked the kitchen and the living room and even the dining room. When he was nowhere to be found, he began to walk up the stairs to the second floor.

_"His car is here, so he must be home." _Arthur thought to himself. Upon reaching the top of the stairs he finally spotted a light coming at the end of the hall. He followed the light and peeked in through the partially closed door.

There on the couch he saw Alfred lying on his side, his back facing him. He could see that the younger country was petting Americat, who was frowning and purring sadly, sensing his master's sadness.

"Hey," Alfred spoke in a quiet broken voice that only came from a hard cry. Arthur stiffened thinking that he had been discovered but when America didn't turn around, he realized that the blonde was speaking to the cat.

"You don't think he meant that, do you little dude?"

_"Of coarse I didn't you twit." _Arthur thought. He opened his mouth to say so but was cut off by a sad mewl from Americat.

Alfred sniffled and stroked the cat's back. "I...I do try...I do try to make him proud of me...but I guess no matter what I do, it's never gonna be good enough, huh?"

England felt something wet land on his hand. He reached up and touched his cheek only to find that it was wet too. Great. Now he was the one crying.

"I just..." Alfred sighed. "I don't even know anymore...I know that the Revolution hurt him but I don't think he realized that it hurt me to.

Britain cocked his head to the side. This was new.

"I mean yeah, sure I know I'm kinda the one that started it, and don't get me wrong, he was smothering me and I needed to grow up and be independent on my own and all but..." more tears stung at his blue eyes. "He was still my big brother...he always will be my big brother even if he don't consider me his little bro anymore." A strangled sob escaped his throat as the Brit's last words rung in his head.

_"Go die for all I care!"_

"Maybe he's right." Alfred whispered. "Maybe the world would be better off without me-"

"LIKE BLOODY HELL YOU WANKER!"

"Wha-?!"

The next thing the American knew, he was yanked off the couch, pulled into someone's arms and then both of them were on there knees, the green clad figure shaking and crying while holding him tightly in his embrace.

"I'm sorry Alfred! I didn't mean what I said! I was angry and frustrated but that's no excuse! I DO care if you die or not! I do care dammit! Your my little brother and I love you! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Britain sobbed clinging to his little brother, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry..."

Alfred just sat there in shock. He was the Mighty British Empire clinging and sobbing like a small child in a puddle of tears on his knees. He hadn't seen him cry since the Revolution.

"Iggy..."

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." England whimpered.

A small smirk pulled at the American's face and he managed to push the older nation off of him. Arthur quickly wiped at his green tear filled eyes. He hated crying in front of others.

"Dude calm down. It's cool." America grinned cheekily.

Arthur blinked. "But-but what I said...I mean...I..." he covered his face with his hands. "What I said was horrible."

"Yeah it was."

"I'm such an idiot."

"Yes you are."

"You don't have to agree so quickly you know!"

And just like that the room was suddenly filled with the American's loud, happy, somewhat obnoxious laughter. Britain pouted and crossed his arms like a small child, though inside he was happy to hear that laugh again. And despite himself a small quiet chuckle left his mouth as well.

"But in all seriousness though," Arthur interrupted causing America to become quiet. "I truly am sorry America."

Said country grew quiet and looked down hugging his knees to his chest. "...You didn't mean it?"

"Of coarse not! I was just angry. You sometimes say things you don't mean when your angry."

The American still looked uncertain.

"Alfred," Britain said scooting over closer. "The years I spent raising you were some of the best years of my life. Everyday I looked forward to coming home and seeing your bright smiling face. To hear your little voice greet me when I walked through the door and to feel your tiny little arms hug me...you made me feel needed."

Alfred slid his glasses back up on his nose. "Needed?"

"Yes." Arthur sighed looking down at the floor. "Like...like I was doing something right for once in my life...but then when you left...Dammit I'm crying again!"

Alfred let out a dry laugh as Britain quickly rubbed his eyes.

"It's not funny!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." the American chuckled as the Brit calmed down. "I didn't mean to hurt you though. That was never my intention. I just wanted some freedom."

Arthur bit his lip and looked thoughtful. "I suppose...I suppose I was a bit controlling."

"A bit?"

"Don't push it wanker."

Alfred busted out laughing again while his brother smirked. "I guess we both said and did some things we regret."

"Quite."

"So," Alfred said standing up and holding out a hand to the older man still on the floor. "We cool?"

Arthur looked at the hand then back up at his little brother. A small smile pulled at his face and he grabbed the hand in his. "Yes."

America pulled the blond Brit to his feet and then pulled him into a 'manly hug'. They pulled apart and grinned, both of them feeling lighter than they had in a long time.

"Come on, I'll treat ya to a burger." Alfred said leading the Brit out of the room.

"What makes you think I want a heartattack on a bun?"

"You love burgers! Admit it Iggy!"

"Don't call me Iggy!"

"Iggy. Iggy. Iggy. Iggy."

"SHUT UP GIT!"

"...IGGY!"

"Ugh."

Americat watched from the window as the two men got into the car and drove off. The cat shook his head then hopped off the windowsill off to take a nap.


End file.
